oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spineweilder
item gifs For images like File:Headless arrows.gif does that need to be split? Also since its untagged and uncategorized, how is anyone supposed to find them in the future? --Jlun2 (talk) 16:03, January 24, 2015 (UTC) category question Category:Non-player_character Category:Non-player characters Which one should I use?? --Jlun2 (talk) 18:44, January 26, 2015 (UTC) images from the rs3 wiki File:Dramen branch.png If you compare revisions, you can find that the previous one was taken from the main RS wikia. Is there some rule against this? --Jlun2 (talk) 05:38, January 28, 2015 (UTC) chathead request *File:Sinister Stranger chathead.png *File:Bonzo chathead.png Can you please retake these two? I don't have those quests done so I can't. --Jlun2 (talk) 02:10, February 6, 2015 (UTC) wtf? http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_talisman?diff=265543&oldid=255623 How did this came to be?? --Jlun2 (talk) 05:08, February 7, 2015 (UTC) http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete A mime says hi --Jlun2 (talk) 04:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) How to add transparancy/GIFs? Hello, I have a few questions. What do you use to add transparancy to images, and to create GIFs? I've always wanted to feature my character in many (needed) images, but I don't know how to. In the meantime, would you mind adding transparancy to this image? (Taken by speaking to Dom. Onion, choosing option 3, and going through the cutscene until your back is shown; standing south of him). OSRS The Matrix (talk) 04:27, February 19, 2015 (UTC) File:Defence cape(t) equipped.png|thumb|left Starter pack It's the item that some streamers/clan leaders can spawn to give out at F2P events. 01:35, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for sorting out my updates. You rock at administration! Caughtereyes (talk) 19:21, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Category question 2 Licensing I keep seeing this for chathead images. Why is this keep appearing when it doesn't even work?? --Jlun2 (talk) 23:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Recreating Template:Category fixed it. Thanks cook for finding the error. Images need to be null edited to show it though. --Jlun2 (talk) 11:09, March 18, 2015 (UTC) May I ask which images, or set of images have issues? As I have been updating the Wiki quest pages as I've been questing, and I plan on obtaining the Quest Point cape, which obviously entails completion of every quest, so it is my hope I can assist the wiki by editting every quest page to be as beneticial to its readers. If it's a simple fix, I would be more than willing to comply, but if not, I may have to refrain from uploading images and solely focus on editting and adding to the writing. Ah, these are all easy fixes. Thank you for bringing them to my attention. RE: Is there an update page for that? I can't seem to find it. 00:16, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm trying to edit part of the Bounty Hunter page but I keep getting an error due to my supposed use of "bad words." How can I bypass this? The section I want to add should follow "Killing your target and emblems," and is titled "Hiscores." Below is my paragraph: As of March 24, 2015, the player "Divide" has the most number of Bounty Hunter target kills, reaching just over 4,000 kills. Although official Bounty Hunter hiscores are not publicly displayed on the Old School Hiscores page, Jagex has been keeping track of each player's target kills and rank through the hiscores API since the release of the minigame. Using the API, unofficial hiscores were created and maintained, updating roughly every hour for the top 100 players. As of the aforementioned date, the minimum number of target kills required to be part of the unofficial hiscores is 942. Thanks! Sangitown (talk) 22:46, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Sangitown See thats the issue i wanna put it on a different wiki and ive tried i get the buttons to work but the info box itself does not show up. Terrel8123 (talk) 02:36, March 26, 2015 (UTC) o ok thanks anyway mateTerrel8123 (talk) 02:54, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I have figured it out i was not calling the div class on the infobox thanks for your help though :)Terrel8123 (talk) 03:42, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Highlighting I know, I read it in the link Gaz posted in the chat. 03:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) keks will be had by us moluɐɯ 02:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :There we go, I added one of my favoritest and dankest memes. moluɐɯ 02:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Man these dank memes kept me up, shoulda been logged off like an hour ago. You know I love dank memes! GOOD NIGHT AND HAVE A PLEASANT TOMORROW! moluɐɯ 02:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Total blocks I'll hold you to it. 22:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Something about it seems...off. 23:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) need a wiki programming patch I bumped upon a programming bug in the wiki.. am hoping you can fix I got the link on the slayer helmet to jump to headwear slot after three tweeks but now the search bar for the wiki hides the first two lines. is there anyway to tell the browser that there are two less lines up top? conversely you might consider moving the searsh bar from the top of window to the bottom of window? (the move might then hide the bottom two lines but just telling wiki to add two blank lines to bottom of every page will fix that if it happens) thank you for looking into this Qaz Wiz (talk) 14:56, April 5, 2015 (UTC) You didn't think making a special dds page was a good idea? Hey, Iron_Koning here. I'm trying to help the wiki out too. I thought it would be fun making a special one for the dds, since that one is so commonly used and dropped by dragon implings. I understand that it wasn't necessary though. It's alright like this too yeah, the way you handled it. Iron Koning (talk) 22:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Iron_Koning Re:Block record Your money is in good hands, let's not worry about such trivial issues. 02:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Anti-meme warnings preventing me from editing/creating pages Hi Spine, Lately I'm sometimes receiving the following message when working on pages: This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Bad words This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Anti-meme In this case I was creating a page for the Ancient diary for Horror from the Deep. Any idea what I can do from my side to prevent this? (Obviously I'm not using bad words or memes) As I'm unable to edit some pages due to it. Could those warnings maybe only apply to unregistered users? Cheers 2K7 (talk) 10:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Spine :D I've been trying to shorten the pages with broken file links list. For some reason some of the pages I click on do not have any broken links (for example: Adamant helm (h1)). At first I thought it was just lag and they would get updated in a couple hours or so. But it's been days now and those pages are still there. I'm stumped as to why this is. I asked Mage Hybrid about this yesterday and he wasn't sure either. Do you have any idea? If so, is there any way to fix it? 16:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Another question I am trying to change the way ( { { * } } ) are shown in template code.. So instead of typing { { * } } each time we can just type * and have the same result. It'll clean it up the code and make it more convenient when making future templates (the other Rs wiki has this and it makes it look a lot more organized). I've tried to change it and failed (I don't think I edited the right page). Do you know how to change this? If so, let me know cause I'm super curious. 18:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : The other wiki has it though. For example: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Flowers?action=edit <- all that was needed was an * and not the { { * } }. So if it were not possible on all other wikis, then how did they do it? 22:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Bloodveld hey mate just saw the bloodveld page updated, was wondering how come there's two different big bone drops in the possible loots? One with 1;4 and another with 1;4;5 under quantity. i'm new to this kinda. cheers! re: Roger that, are you sure we're talking about the same bones? In this case should one of the big bones drops be moved up to the always 100% section, they're both listed as uncommon under 'other'. Or is it that the bone drop listed under 100% should be 'big bones' instead of standard bones. Pic attached for reference - seems conflicting either way. I'm nearly 50 slayer so I'll have to check it out later. Quackist (talk) 12:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Wiki's editor Hello Spineweilder, I was finishing my second edit on the page "Music" when I opened the page int the "Source" editor. In this editor the page looked like it was in it's rudementary html code; with all the <...> visible and all the internal wiki links looking like this "%7B%22type%22%3A%22internal%22%2C%22link%22%3A%22 ... %22%2C%22noforce%22%3Atrue%2C%22wikitext%22%3Anull%7D". When I wanted to switch back the the "Visual" editor it wouldn't allow me because "Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code.". This last error I know, after some research, is caused because a template is inside an other. I'm now stuck with the whole page as html code with broken internal links, is there any way to fix this issue? I'd rather not lose the editing I did. Thank you for your time Xpender (talk) 16:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC)